


Eternal Darkness

by 1Yin0Yan1



Series: Hate and Hatred Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First part of H and H saga, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Yin0Yan1/pseuds/1Yin0Yan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A failed mission on ANBU brings consecuences, A Broken Bird, A Guilty Deer and Chains of Destiny pulling the poor bird into the Eternal Darkness that overcomes being blind. I wonder, Is this Destiny? Is this My Fate? I think as I close my eyes, to never open them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failed Mission

I fled by the threes, as I adjusted my ANBU mask, my team following closely. I felt a hunch and stopped a few seconds, I activated my Byakugan and took a look, no one. I brushed it off, but it seemed that I wasn’t the only one who felt it. -Neji, Is there anyone close by? - Shikamaru asked, he was part of my team. -No one that I see, why?- -Nothing, nothing at all- We continued on our way, then I felt someone close, I activated my byakugan again, no one, I guess I was just paranoid, as we continued the presence became more and more noticeable, and I was starting to worry, then a kunai was thrown out of the threes, I dodged. I couldn’t see them, what was happening? We all prepared our weapons and I tried once more with the Byakugan, it was fruitless. I assumed my position then the water started moving, and in matter of seconds a figure emerged and tried to attack me. I used my 8 trigrams 64 palms, but my attacker just melted into water, she wasn’t only one, there were 10 more, outnumbering us, the fight broke out, I used my byakugan and spotted Shikamaru about to be hit by another enemy, my eyes widened, that ninja has a Sharingan, but that was the least important thing to notice, Shikamaru, he seemed too concentrated in his jutsu to notice. I ran to him, and shoved him out of the way. Shikamaru had a wife and a child, I didn’t have anything at all, and Hinata didn’t need protection anymore. I only heard how the attack hit me directly, then I saw the blurred images of my team, I barely registered what they were saying, I felt sleepy and I closed my eyes, without knowing if I’ll ever open them again. --Shikamaru PoV— As I fought with the great skilled water-nin, I heard a strange sound, I turned to it and saw another ninja, eyes blood red, like the Sharingan, I was so mesmerized and in shock that I failed to notice that he was coming to me, I barely registered someone pushing me and an horrible sound, then I finally got what was happening, that nin was about to hit me and Neji pushed me and took the hit instead, his head was bleeding and his eyes looked unfocused. -Neji, Neji!- I called, but he just mumbled something incoherent. -Shikamaru! Take him to Tsunade, we’ll fight them off- Liam, a teammate of mine said, as he burnt one of the water-nins. I nodded hesitantly and picked Neji up, then I turned towards the village, we were already close. -Please, Neji, hang on- I whispered. I got to the gates, and rushed them to open, I ignores Izumo’s questions and ran to Tsunade, I stormed into her office, she was about to protest when she saw Neji. -Come with me, and hurry up! He won’t last long in his state- She said I couldn’t help but steal anxious glances at Neji’s hospital room. At least they already sent help to my team. I heard hurried steps coming towards me. There was Naruto, with Hinata following close behind. -Shikamaru! Where’s Neji?! What happened?!- The jinchuriki half-shouted half-asked. -Naruto! Calm down- Hinata scolded. Naruto sighted with annoyance, but did as she said. -Now, Shikamaru-kun- She addressed me- Can you tell us what happened?- She somewhat asked-pleaded. I took a deep breath and started. By the end Hinata was almost in tears, meanwhile Naruto tried to comfort her. I turned my gaze towards the floor, it had been my fault, and I should’ve been more perceptive. Tsunade’s appearance shook me out of my thoughts. We all stood up, from respect and waiting for news. -Well, he is alive- We all breathed a sight of relief. -But- Oh no, ‘buts’ are never good! - The weapon they used wasn’t a normal one, no, it has some component, some kind of acid-like chakra I can’t seem to decipher. So, I have bad news- She said. I didn’t know what to say, I wanted to hear the bad news, but I didn’t have the guts to ask her about them, anyways Naruto beat me to it. -Baa-san! What is the bad news?!- Naruto cried out, exasperated. -Oi, calm down. It seems that the weapon had some kind of acid, which was actually, undetectable until I experimented. It seems that the acid found its way to his eyes, it seems that his retina suffered such damage that it seems…- -Please tell me you don’t mean…- Hinata pleaded, and, even though I didn’t voice it, I pleaded as well it wasn’t what I was thinking. -I’m sorry to say that Hyuuga Neji is declared blind and will be no longer able to attend ANBU, that is, until further notice- She walked away before adding- You are free to visit him, but he is asleep- then she disappeared trough the corridors. I walked to the door hesitant, Hinata and Naruto behind, I took a glimpse behind the door before entering, there lay Neji, his skin paler than usual, his fore head covered in bandages as well as his eyes. Hinata walked towards him and brushed some hair out of his face, I could hear her sobbing and gazed to the floor, how could I’ve been so stupid? Why didn’t I see it coming? Who was that person with the Sharingan? Was it Sasuke? Should I tell Naruto? I decided not to doubt anymore, yet I was no time to tell Naruto, not in this situation. A soft groan pulled me out of my thoughts. Neji. I watched in astonishment as he tried to stand up, I snapped out of my trance and gently pushed him back to the bed. I saw as hesitant hand reached for the bandages in his eyes, as he touched them and frowned. -Can someone explain this to me?- He said, somewhat troubled. I glanced at Hinata, she was in no state to tell him such news, Naruto, I doubted he will tell him so I sighted, took a deep breath. -Neji, I…I am sorry to i-inform you that….that, due to your new condition you aren’t allowed to attend ANBU- -Condition?! What condition?!- He cried out, almost desperately I could still hear Hinata’s sobs. -Neji, the attack you were hit by has affected your retina, as consequence the..the damage is i-irreparable, I am sorry to tell you…you are now declared as…as b-b-blind- I couldn’t look at him, It was my fault, I couldn’t see his reaction. Hyuuga Neji is now blind.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to think consecuences for Neji's inability. And a bit of drama

I gently lifted my face up and looked at Neji. To my surprise he seemed pretty calm, he took a deep breath.   
-Naruto, I think Neji needs to rest- Hinata says ushering Naruto outside.  
I turned to leave, but the voice stopped me.  
-Shikamaru….don’t blame yourself, it was my choice, I’ll be fine- He smiled softly at me. But no matter what he said I couldn’t help but feel guilty. I may not know the Hyuuga clan, but if I know something is that they are a bunch of cold-hearted bastards who think they are better then anyone else, what will they do to Neji now that he was blind? They said his uncle had changed, but his uncle wasn’t all the Hyuuga clan.  
Finally I closed the door and sighted.  
-Hey, Shikamaru, What’s up? - I heard the deep yet cheerful voice of Liam resounded in the hallways. I looked at him and he seemed to catch that it wasn’t time to be cheerful.  
-I…Neji won’t be able to be in ANBU anymore- I said, glancing to the floor.  
-What?! What do you mean?!-   
-The impact…it had some kind of acid-act-like-chakra, and…it seems it got to Neji’s retinas…- I hoped he got the clue, because I wouldn’t be able to talk much more.  
-You…you can’t be serious!-   
I slowly began to walk away from a shocked Liam, as I walked I ignored my ANBU team’s questions about Neji’s health. I couldn’t help it, the horrible truth that seemed to revolve and twist my stomach and make my heart fall. It was Guilt, and I knew that Neji wouldn’t be okay.  
As I exited the Infirmary I passed by the Hyuuga Elders. They all had serious faces. In the front of the group was Hinata’s father, Hiashi. I felt sick, they could do anything to Neji, not only because of the seal, but because now he was somewhat defenseless. If it had been a week ago I would’ve never described Neji as defenseless, but now that he is blind. I chuckled darkly. It was my fault, no matter what he said, it was my fault. I still wondered why he did save ME, he is a prodigy, and I, and I am some lazy guy with luck, no more. I sighted once more and turned to leave. I will come by tomorrow.  
\-----  
They were here; I didn’t need a Byakugan to know it. It was only matter of time. There was no defenseless Hyuuga, they’ll probably kill me and if they did I wouldn’t be surprised at all.  
I heard the door creak from being opened, I casted my head down. A voice I recognized as my uncle’s Hiashi, muttered something and I heard some distant murmurs and steps.  
-Neji…I-!-   
-I understand, Hiashi-sama. There is no blind Hyuuga-  
-Neji…I…will find a way out of this-  
-There is no need to Hiashi-sama-   
-No, Neji! I will not let this happen! I promised your father that I will protect you! - He cried out. I was taken aback because of it. Of course my relationship with my uncle had improved, but I never thought he will defy the Hyuuga Elders like that.  
-But I-! – I tried but I was interrupted.  
-No, Neji, I will face the Elders if needed but I will not let you have such fate! - He deadpanned and I, for the first time since the Chunnin exams felt the urge to cry.  
Then he did it. He pulled me into a warm hug, he had never done that! I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. Even after such a Tragedy I never felt so loved before.  
\----  
I sighted, this day had been tough, and I was blind. I had lost my position in ANBU. As much as I hated to admit it, I was defenseless. I recalled my Uncle’s visit this afternoon. I let a small smile grace my lips. But it fell quickly. Darkness. It was all around me. It swallowed me. Before my Uncle’s arrival I had been panicked, I felt I couldn’t breath, like suffocating, and in between all that darkness came the warmth of my Uncle’s hug. It was relieving, yet relief only lasted a few moments, later he left and I felt like I was lost, falling into the depth of shadows. It was a knock on my door that dragged me out of my thoughts.  
-NEJI!- I heard an awfully energetic and happy voice and fast hurried steps…wait for it…then I heard the loud sound you make when you crash a door to the wall.  
-My youthful rival! DON’T LET WHAT HAPPENED AFFECT YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS! - Lee cried out. I heard a soft sight from the door, probably Ten Ten; at least it was only Lee since Gai was on a mission to Suna.   
That’s how I spend the rest of the day, by hearing Lee’s speech of how I shouldn’t let my condition affect my youthfulness, I sighted softly, at least things between my team haven’t changed that much. I still wonder what will happen. If they will kill me. I doubted that Hiashi-sama will be able to convince the Elders.  
\---  
-Lee! Do you think this are pointier than this?- She said raising two Titaium kunais.  
-I don’t know, aren’t you supposed to be the Weapon’s Mistress?- I asked and she punched me playfully in the arm.  
-Shut it, Lee! I-! –   
-Isn’t that Hinata?- I said, pointing at a very sad looking Indigo-haired woman.  
-I think so, she doesn’t look so well- She said, as we started walking towards her.  
-Hinata? Are you Okay?- TenTen asked, tapping lightly her shoulder.  
-It’s because Neji-niisan’s new condition- She said, and I could see tears pricking her white eyes.  
-Condition? What condition?- TenTen asked, confused.  
-I-..He…He got hit by some kind of acid-chakra infused weapon, and…and it got to his eyes- She said as she started sobbing gently.   
I knew what she meant. Neji was blind? Neji was blind. No matter how much times I said it, it didn’t seem to sink in. My best friend and eternal rival, I didn’t want to believe it, but Hinata wouldn’t joke with that. I lowered my head and knew that I will take revenge, for my best friend. Yet I knew I couldn’t feel pity for Neji, I knew how much pride he had, I would act like I normally would, I knew he wouldn’t like things to change between us.  
Hinata left after telling us, yet TenTen and I decided to bring some kind of gift. I knew something that must people didn’t, everyone knew that Neji’s hobby was to meditate, but he never told anyone (Okay, maybe Hinata) that he loved reading, specially crime and suspense. Much would’ve thought that he will say it was a waste of time because those crimes where fictional and didn’t help his training at all, but he actually liked reading them. But now that he was blind and couldn’t actually see I thought that he could learn Braille, I heard it from some one in the bookstore, it’s some kind of language blind people use so they can read, so I asked her if she had knowledge of some one that could teach him, she said that no one in Konoha could yet I could borrow from her a book of how to learn, and I decided I would, I also bought a Crime-Suspense Braille book and some Herring Soba, which is actually, Neji’s favorite dish.  
\---  
I stood with Tenten outside the hospital building, I hesitantly took a step inside. The secretary greeted us, and I walked up to her.   
-Good Morning, how may I help you?-  
-Umm...Hi, I am looking for Hyuuga Neji-  
-Of course- The blue-haired woman said, as she looked at the files- He’s in room 279-  
-Thank you- I said politely and started walking trough the hospital’s rooms, until I stopped in room 279, and slowly opened the door.  
-Neji?- I knew I had to act normal, but in this situations it was hard, way too hard.  
I fully opened the door and saw Neji, whose long, deep breaths revealed that he was asleep. I smiled, at least I didn’t have to put an act. I slowly and quietly reached to take a seat beside him, I eyed painfully the bandages in his head and eyes, I slowly brushed off some of his hair from his face. I thought of what will happen to him, he was a prodigy because of his technique with the Byakugan and Juuken, now what?  
I sighted, I didn’t want to think about it but it was impossible not to. I remembered that I had left Tenten alone, so I left both of the Braille books and the Herring Soba in a small table next to him and went out to find Tenten.  
\---  
After Lee and Tenten left I noticed some books and a pack in the table next to me, I smelled the Herring Soba, I wonder why didn’t they told me about it. I touched all the table before finally getting grasp of the books, I ran my hand trough them, didn’t they know I was blind? What kind of cruel joke was this?I thought until I bumped with some small bumps, I ran my hand to the bump and lowered it and touched a ‘A’, then I knew what it was, it was a Braille dictionary, with the little bumps and the letters of the alphabet protruding from the paper. I smiled, it had to be from Lee, not even Hinata knew about that hobby, only him, the bookstore cashier and Hanabi knew this, I am to say that Hanabi only knows because she ran into my room and spotted me reading some book. I decided that I will spend the rest of the night trying to learn braille, it was a little difficult because it was all black, also, and with a lot of effort, I managed to eat my Herring Soba, and I have to say that all the effort was worth it.  
Tomorrow they let me out of the hospital, I knew what will happen. It was most likely that Hinata or even Hanabi where here to help me go to the Hyuuga Complex, which is going to be a good punch in the face to my pride. Then I will meet with the Elders, hear them babbler about a bunch of nonsense and stupidity and then they will tell me how the Hyuugas couldn’t have such a burden like me, and then they will give me a week or so to torture me and then they will kill me with the malicious grin in their gruesome faces like the bastards they are. Yet I was prepared, maybe I couldn’t stop them but I could give them a piece of my mind, now that my dead at their hands it was inevitable it wouldn’t matter much. I smirk at the thought of me screaming the unspoken truth to the bunch of assholes. I normally wouldn’t even think of such an aggressive language but for the Elders I could think of much more, they deserved it any ways, and, obviously, wasn’t the only one that thought the same. Since the Chunnin exams, when I revealed the truth much didn’t know, may became disgusted and even expressed their hate to our clan. As the thought of my dead coming closer I started thinking of my friends, specially Lee and Naruto. Lee, who had always been there, even though when we were young we hated each other, we became best friends. And I actually couldn’t ask for a better friend, he’s loyal and determined, and, not like I will ever tell him, but I admire his determination and effort, because being sincere he truly has become a great ninja, and I believe he will be jounin or even ANBU. Speaking of ANBU, I remember when I first joined, there I met Western Liam, another ANBU, who later will become part of my team, he was cheerful yet knew where to be serious. He is a little taller then I am, he has brilliant green eyes and fire-like red hair, and even thought at first I thought him pretty stupid, he really is intelligent. Another member is Kioko Amneshia, a young kunoichi, she’s short compared to Liam but tall compared to an average kunoichi, she is a strawberry blonde with no common sense, she’s has pale skin and her eyes…those eyes are what make her special, she possesses the Rinnegan, still she really needs more practice, because, even with those eyes, I was able to defeat her in open combat, she’s a little clumsy, no, scratch that, she really is clumsy. Well outside from mission, in mission she completely changes, she becomes obedient and firm, a solid teammate. And…and Shikamaru Nara, someone I know since I was 13, yet I started talking to the lazy genius after our mission to retrieve Sasuke (That bastard emo kid, I still don’t know why Naruto wants him back, he only brings problems to Konoha!) in which I had a close call with dead. After that I started playing shouji with him, his quiet and calm atitud was a great contrast with Lee’s cheerfulness or Gai’s never ending ‘youth speech’. After knowing him I wasn’t surprised that he got offer from ANBU, nor when he condemned it as ‘troublesome’, I had to convince him to join. I similed at that, the Nara is one of my friends as well. And Naruto the young Jinchuriki who dreamed of becoming a Hokage, which is actually going to come true, I heard Tsunade actually named him her heir, he changed my way of thinking for good, I really appreciate him. I also thought of how my relationship with my cousins and uncle had improved, specially with Hanabi and Hiashi-sama. There was a time when Hanabi wanted to train, so Hinata started training her, I remember that day when he reached me and asked me to train her, I asked why didn’t she train with Hinata, but she said Hinata was a little busy so I trained her, I teached her the best I could, and she actually was a very good student, I ended up doing it everyday. One day I was walking through the complex until I heard Hiashi-sama and one of the elders mention how good Hanabi was, so I stayed there to hear.  
Le flashback  
-You have improved greatly, Hanabi, I see Hinata has done a great job training you- I heard Hiashi-sama’s voice, and I espected Hanabi to say Hinata was too busy, but she didn’t actually say that.  
-Father, I wasn’t trained by Hinata- She mentioned casually  
-What?! Why not?!- He seemed angry.  
-Because I couldn’t learn anything that I didn’t know, I could beat her anyways! She’s weaker than I am! - She snapped. That little liar! Of course Hinata wasn’t busy, Hinata loved being with Hanabi, yet I got too consumed in being phrased by someone from the Main House.  
-Then who has been training you?- The Elder asked, rather calm.  
-Neji-niisan did.- She said without guilt.  
-Why was he training you?- Hiashi-sama asked, this time much more calm.  
-Because he’s obviously stronger! Hinata is so much weak! I needed some one stronger so I told him to train me and you yourself said it, I am much better training with him, I ‘ve got stronger and faster- She defended.  
-I have to talk to Neji- Hiashi-sama said, and I knew that by talking he meant ‘I am going to scream at him for hours because of this!  
-No! Wait! It was my fault!- Hanabi cried out, surprising all of us.  
-Why was it your fault?- the Elder asked slowly.  
-I ordered him to, even when he told me it was wrong!- She explained, I didn’t actually tell her that. Why was she lying for me?  
-Hanabi…-  
-Father, you know, I am becoming stronger-  
Then I heard steps coming and I hid. The door opened for seconds, the closed, then steps and talking. I couldn’t hear what they had said.  
-Fine, Ill think of it, Hanabi- Hiashi-sama said before dismissing Hanabi.  
I went after her.  
-Hanabi!- I said as I spotted her.  
-Neji-niisan! I… -  
-Why did you defend me? - I interrupted her.  
-I…Because…I didn’t want you to be punished- She said as she gazed at the ground. I knelt in the ground to be somewhat at her eye level.  
-Why?-  
-Because I care for you- She said and hugged me, which really took me by surprise, it took me some seconds before I hugged her back.  
The next day the Elders asked for me. They told me I could train Hanabi. Then my relationship with the younger improved a lot.Then my relationship with the younger improved a lot.  
Le End of flashback  
I couldn’t help but feel bittersweet at the memory, I wouldn’t be able to train her anymore now. I took a deep breath and continued with Hiashi-sama. The moment that signified it was, actually, in the Chunnin exams, where he bowed to me. I stopped my hate to him, only to him thought, the Elders could rot in hell for all I cared. He actually trained me, who is from Brach family. He wasn’t my father, no one will ever be able to fill that hole he left, yet the man tried and became a somewhat parental figure to me. He demonstrated his care this very morning when he hugged me, I wouldn’t even dare to dream of being hugged by him. But things really change from one moment to another, yesterday morning I was the Hyuuga prodigy, with the best vision from the whole clan, now I am blind and out of ANBU, and soon-to-be-dead or killed by the Main house (Hope they rot in hell). I had never felt so defenseless, with all these thoughts I fell into a troubled sleep.  
\----  
First from everything I want to thank: EatEmUp for reviewing this story.  
Well this chapter is sure longer than the first, and I actually had a lot of fun writing it, so Enjoy!  
Thanks for reading and leave reviews! They help me update faster!  
Ja Ne

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is the first part of my Hate and Hatred saga. Hope you like. Please Review!


End file.
